Traveling Riverside Blues
by BeautifulRising
Summary: After being forced into ruling hell alongside Crowley, then clawing her way out of the pit, Eva Singer along with the Winchesters must find a way from Death himself to bind him to hell permanently after her plan proves inefficient. Note: This story is the sequel to Ramble On. Please read that one first!
1. Chapter 1

Hell is the place dreams go to die. Not only the good dreams, but all dreams. People don't sleep in hell. They can't. The endless screaming and moaning of thousands of souls makes even concentrating nearly impossible in hell. Which is why binding a demon to it takes so damn long, and why securing a Queen from the land of the living is virtually impossible.

"Check and Mate, Dean," Crowley smirked before taking hold of Eva and snapping his fingers. The two were instantly in an old cemetery, standing in front of the doors of a mausoleum, surrounded by demons, being greeted by a tall, thin, man as pale as alabaster. He looked at Crowley wearily.

"I have served my purpose, you will release me now," the thin man requested. His voice calm, and soothing to the ear, caused Eva to stare up at him.

"Are you Death?"

"Of course he's Death, look at him for Christ's sake," Crowley snapped. She rolled her eyes. Death gave Crowley an exasperated look, then turned his attention to the blonde woman.

"I am…and you are Eva Singer, correct?"

"In the bruised up flesh," she grimaced.

"Perhaps his Majesty should heal you before taking you to the pit," he remarked. Crowley shook his head.

"Absolutely not," Crowley shot a look at Death.

"And why is that?" He asked curiously.

"I'm scrappy," Eva coughed and held her chest.

"She won't survive the pit if she's not in better…condition. And I'd be happy to reap her to the correct location for you."

"I really hate you sometimes," Crowley looked up at Death, then healed Eva's broken body, making her woozy.

"God that sucks," she rubbed her neck. Crowley stood in front of her, shackling her wrists to heavy chains before leading her to the door of the mausoleum.

"After you, my Queen," the short king of hell smirked, guiding her inside. This was the first time she was silent. Her blue green eyes focused on her hands in an attempt to prevent herself from showing any kind of emotion. She gritted her teeth and clenched her jaw as he forced her inside and to the depths of his kingdom, past screaming souls being tormented until the day they became demons themselves.

"Great, an eternity with the Goblin King and he's not even half as cool…or as tall as David Bowie," she muttered.

"What did you just call me?" he questioned her. The demon guiding her along gave her a shove.

"The Goblin King."

"I am not the bloody Goblin King! Do you see any goblins here?!"

"I'm looking at one," she remarked, shooting him a look then focusing her eyes on the shackles as they walked. The vein in Crowley's forehead pulsed. She irritated him to no end, but he knew that by keeping her by his side at all time the Winchesters were more likely to avoid killing him.

Death followed slowly behind the group in his own shackles, clearly angry at the King of Hell's deception. He didn't enjoy being bound, or lied to, especially by the likes of a lowly parasite like Crowley. When they reached their destination, Eva looked around miserably. The door shut and locked behind the two prisoners while Crowley left to take care of some business. She was still covered in her own dried blood, she was dirty, and every fibre of her being ached to be topside and hunting with Sam and Dean instead of this place. She bit her lip and looked over at Death. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," he responded quietly with a nod.

"When you're um…free…do you…I mean…could you…or are you able give someone a message?"

"Who?"

"Dean…" she chewed her lip nearly raw and fiddled with the chains holding her arms. He studied her for a moment.

"I can. What is the message?"

"Can you just tell him I'm okay and that I'm alive?"

"Is that all?"

"Yeah…for the message…"

"Is there something else you wanted to ask me?"

"…Is there a way to bind Crowley to hell and get out of here?" her voice lowered to a whisper.

"There is."

"…Can you do it?"

"Perhaps…but it will take time," he gave her a small smile.

"I don't get why people are so scared of you," Eva stated.

"Because, my dear, people are afraid of dying."

"Some people," she corrected him quietly as Crowley re-entered the room. He walked casually over to death.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he flashed his usual smirk and freed Death from his bonds. The tall man turned to Eva with a nod before disappearing into thin air. "What was that nod for?"

"Nothing." Eva fidgeted as Crowley circled her.

"You'll do nicely," he nodded, licking his lips. Eva cringed at the look of him eyeing her like a piece of meat.

"Can I at least get cleaned up?" she asked, her tone miserable.

"What were the two of you talking about while I was in the other room?" he asked curiously.

"I asked if he could tell Dean I was okay," she replied simply. "Can I at least get cleaned up?"

"Oh. Right," Crowley's gaze lingered at her torn clothes. "Your bathroom is through that door, and clothes will be delivered."

"…Super," she replied flatly and held out her wrists. "Can't shower in shackles," Eva looked unimpressed as Crowley's demon guard walked over to free her wrists. She gave the two a nod and a fake smile then went to clean up, peeling her ruined clothes from her body and climbing into the shower, allowing the steaming water to wash her clean. When she exited she wrapped herself in a towel and looked around. There was an outfit hanging on the back of the door, reminiscent of the "Slave Leia" bikini outfit. She picked it up, but before she could let out a noise of disgust, a violent sob erupted from deep in her chest. She thought of Sam and Dean and sank to the floor in despair, throwing the barely there outfit across the room. After a few sobs, and several deep breaths she stood up. She needed to tie Crowley to hell, and she needed to do it fast.

Eva rushed across the room to where she had thrown the outfit, and put it on, then searched for the shackles from earlier that held her wrists and found them hanging off the back of a chair. She had to move quickly if this was going to work, quickly running to the pile of soiled clothes in the bathroom and retrieving her small canvas purse. She opened it and pulled out a nail file then went to work on carving devils traps on the cold metal. Her hands shook slightly from the lack of sustenance, but continued to work, finishing her engravings moments before the door opened, and Crowley walked in, a smarmy grin spreading across his face.

"I see you found your gift," he observed. Eva stood up straight, putting on a brave face. She held the shackles in her hands. "What have you got those for?"

"I thought we could play a game," she replied, attempting to seduce him without vomiting.

"Oh really?" His eyebrows wagged at her. She rubbed her face with her forearm to hide her disgust.

"Really. C'mere and we can play a little game."

"I thought you said I was the Goblin King."

"Well…I had time to think and calm down in the shower…don't you want to play with me, Crowley?" she asked, giving him her best wide-eyed innocent face.

"I thought you'd never ask, darling," he replied. His voice hoarse as he stepped closer to her, inhaling the scent of her at the base of her neck. She bit her lip and gently slipped the shackle over his wrist then wrapped the chain around the post of the bed in the corner and shackled his other wrist, "I think I like this game," he whispered.

"Wait right here," she cooed then grabbed her small purse off the floor, slipping out the door, making a break for the hall leading back to the mausoleum. After a few moments she heard Crowley let out a frustrated yell. He was stuck and she could sense freedom was almost hers. The screams and cries of the lost and tormented souls were deafening as she reached the mausoleum door. "I'm coming Dean, I'm coming," Eva panted and fiddled with the lock before it finally clicked open. She fell to the floor, bloodying her knees, and kicking the door shut behind her. "Sweet baby Jesus I did it," she let out a laugh to herself, then grabbed a sharp rock off the floor and cut her hand open. She used the blood from the gash to draw a devil's trap at the entrance, and then ripped off a piece of fabric to cover the wound.

Eva shoved the heavy door open and fell to her knees again, sunshine warming her face and making her squint. It was like it had been years since she had seen the sun. She looked around the old cemetery, got up slowly and made her way barefoot to the road, walking for hours on the hot pavement before seeing a Gas 'n' Sip a mile or so down the highway. She couldn't tell where exactly in the country she was, but the promise of a bottle of water and a phone call provided her with enough motivation to limp toward the derelict looking building. She walked inside, her lungs burning from the heat and lack of water. The man behind the counter stared at her for a few minutes as she walked to the back of the store, grabbed the biggest bottle of water she could find, and guzzled the whole thing.

"Miss? Are you okay?" The employee asked.

"I need your phone."

"Okay um, no problem…were you at a convention or something?" he reached across the counter to hand her the phone.

"Something like that," she shook her head, her hands shaking as she dialled Dean's number. She closed her eyes at the relief at hearing it ring.

"Hello?" Dean asked on the other line. It was music to her ears. She could barely contain her joy at hearing his voice.

"Hey there, sailor," she croaked.

"…Eva?"

"In the flesh," she replied. "Told you I'd get out soon."

"Where are you?!" He yelled. She looked around the convenience store for an address or landmark.

"Where are we?" she asked the clerk.

"Shreveport, Louisiana just off the I20."

"I'm coming to get you right now. Do not move from that spot do you hear me?"

"Dean jeeze I've been gone for like a day."

"What?" he asked.

"I said I've only been gone for like a day."

"Eva you've been gone for 8 months."

"….Shit. Hold on a sec, Dean," she pressed the phone against her chest and turned her attention to the confused convenience store clerk. "Is there a motel or something near by?"

"I…yeah down the freeway a couple miles."

"Super. Thanks," she held the phone back to her ear, "Dean I'm going to be at the motel down the freeway from this Gas 'n' Sip…and bring me some clothes."

"What?"

"Just…shut up and do it."

"Okay," Dean replied and hung up. She handed the phone back to the clerk and looked around the convenience store for something to eat as another patron came in the door. He gave her the onceover then sauntered over and grinned.

"Hey little lady."

"What?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Oh god here it comes," she muttered then looked up at the man with doe eyes and an innocent smile. "Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven," he grinned. She held back the groan and eye roll.

"No, but I did scrape my knees when I crawled out of hell," she shook her head and piled her arms with food and drinks, then walked to the counter. "All this stuff is on that guy."

Eva walked barefoot down the freeway to the motel, and pulled a credit card from the purse she managed to take with her from hell. She checked in then quickly made her way to the room and salted every door and window before settling down on the bed. "How the hell was I gone for eight months?" She whispered to herself as she ate. It was no wonder she was so hungry, if it had really been eight months, she couldn't remember the last time she ate at all. Or if remembering being in hell for just a day was a façade for something much worse. She lay back on the bed fighting sleep until she couldn't any longer. Sam and Dean would be there soon, and things would get sorted out then.


	2. Chapter 2

A loud bang at the door roused Eva from slumber. She groaned and looked at the clock. _'__Shit how the hell is it 6am?__'_ she thought to herself as she sat up. Her feet and legs ached as she rolled off the bed and trudged to the door, looking sleepily through the peephole. Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as she unlocked and opened the door, met immediately by a face full of holy water, and a slice to the forearm with a silver blade.

"Oh come on are you fucking kidding me?!" She wiped her face dry and wrapped her arm with a piece of fabric hanging off her outfit. Sam was the first into the room, scooping her up into a big hug.

"We had to make sure…I mean after last time…God we missed you," he smiled, kissing the top of her head before letting her go.

"I missed you too," her voice cracked a little. She wiped her eyes quickly and turned her attention to Dean. He ran his hand over his mouth, blinking back the moisture in his eyes before pulling her into his arms tight. She buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent, squeezing him as hard as she could.

"Did Death give you the message?"

"Yeah ages ago but we had no idea how to find out if it was still accurate," Sam responded.

"Well that's good…he's a nice dude once you get past the whole…reaping thing," she smiled and looked up at Dean and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"I'm ok. Tripped and fell a couple times, walked about 4 miles barefoot, made a devil's trap out of blood, but I'm ok, all minor things." She smiled a little, studying his face. He looked equally exhausted and relieved to hear that she wasn't hurt, even though he knew she would insist she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"To be honest I almost thought we'd never see you again," he said quietly.

"Never underestimate me, Dean," she smiled a little before clearing her throat. The two embraced a few moments longer before pulling away from each other reluctantly.

"So um, what's with the outfit?" Sam asked, clearly trying not to laugh. Eva rolled her eyes, as Dean finally looked her up and down, his lips curving into a grin.

"I gotta hear this," Dean held his arm out, holding a duffle bag full clothes.

"Oh this? This was Crowley's idea. I didn't have anything else to wear, so I put it on, pretended to seduce him, trapped him and ran…it might not be permanent but it buys us some time."

"Can you please do the bit first before you go change?" Dean snorted. Sam grinned, holding back his laughter.

"Aw come on guys, really?"

"Do it, c'mon, it'll be funny," Dean replied, crossing his arms.

"Ugh fine," she said, clearing her throat. "Help me Obi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope," she quoted before standing with her hands on her hips before letting out a snort. The two Winchesters roared with laughter for a few minutes at Eva's expense.

"Ok. Ok go change then we can get the hell outta here," Dean chuckled to himself as Eva left the two men to go shower and change into her regular clothes. Once she was clean of all the dirt and dried blood, she slipped into her bra and panties, then pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, followed by one of Dean's big flannel shirts. She brought the soft material up to her face, taking in the scent, then rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. She pulled the zipper shut on the bag then joined the two men in the sleeping area of the motel room.

"Feel better?" Sam asked.

"God yes," she sat down and ran a comb through her wet hair, keeping her eyes focused on Dean. He looked exhausted. "So um, what's been going on? Was it seriously eight months?"

"Things have been pretty normal…well I mean…not normal for normal people but normal for us," Sam blurted a little too quickly. Eva raised an eyebrow and looked over at Dean.

"What's going on?" She questioned Dean.

"It's been going nuts out there," he replied with a heavy sigh.

"Nuts how?"

"I'm talking huge increases in vamps, weres, shifters, you name it. Demons have been running rampant, I can't explain it."

"Is it because of Crowley?"

"We don't know," Sam sighed, his long limbs settling into the chair near the window. Eva sighed.

"Well that's just awesome," she rubbed her eyes. "I'm pretty sure he's still stuck down there, but who knows."

"How did you trap him exactly?" Dean asked, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Eva.

"I was shackled up when they brought me down there…So I said I couldn't get cleaned up if I had handcuffs on, so they took them off, I showered and then I grabbed a nail file from my bag and carved little devil's traps into them and managed to shackle Crowley to the bed."

"Wait, to the bed?"

"Yeah I think it was supposed to be a creepy honeymoon suite."

"But you and him didn't…" Dean didn't finish his thought. Sam raised his eyebrows out of curiosity and sat up in his chair.

"Ew! No! God no," she shuddered. "That's disgusting."

"I was just asking!" Dean retorted.

"No, nothing happened, I had a shower, changed into the slave Leia costume, and you know the rest."

"You're sure? I mean Hell can mess with your head and you were gone for a really long time," Sam piped in.

"Honestly, if anything else happened I wasn't conscious for it TO happen." She explained, looking between the two brothers.

"Well…I mean if you're sure," Sam finally agreed.

"I'm sure, don't worry about me," she insisted then stood up. "Now can we please get the hell out of here?" she asked.

"Yeah of course," Dean stood and helped her up, then the three of them made their way to the lobby to check her out.

"Oh, before you leave, you have a message, Miss Ford," the man behind the counter handed her a post-it note.

"Thanks," she muttered and shoved the paper in her pocket. Whatever it was could wait until she and the boys were back in Kansas where they belonged. The three of them headed to the Impala and piled inside: Dean in the driver's seat, Sam in the passenger seat, and Eva stretched across the back seat, slipping back into a deep slumber.

It took nearly twelve hours to get back to Lebanon and Eva managed to sleep through the entire drive. Dean shot concerned looks at her from the front seat and checked on her any time the two men needed to stop for a few minutes. Dean was in disbelief that after all this time, here she was, asleep in the back seat of his car. He pinched himself a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming again, since this is how it had played out in his head for the past six months. The first two months after she was gone he woke up in a cold sweat almost every night, seeing her broken, bloodied, and bruised body on the floor of his childhood bedroom.

"Sam I know she's a heavy sleeper, but this is getting a little crazy, don't you think?" Dean asked.

"She was down there for a long time, Dean, maybe it's different for everyone depending on what you're down there for," the younger Winchester suggested.

"I dunno, Sammy, something feels weird about the whole thing."

"With Eva?"

"No, not with Eva, she passed all the tests we could think of…I just…I can't help but think all the crap that's been going on and her getting out of Hell like that is connected."

"Connected how?"

"I dunno," Dean sighed. Eva yawned and stretched in the back seat.

"What don't you know, Dean?" she asked, sitting up and leaning over the front seat as he drove.

"Whether we should pick up food or not, you've been out for damn near 12 hours," he replied with a grin.

"Shit, really?" She asked, sitting back. "Actually I could murder a basket of fries," she admitted.

"Coming up," Dean offered as he pulled into the drive thru of a fast food restaurant to order food for the three of them.

"Thanks, Dean…" she replied, kissing him on the cheek gently before sitting back in her seat. "Are you guys okay? You're acting weird."

"Yeah we're alright," Sam answered. "We're just glad you're back and that you're okay."

"…Okay," she finally muttered. She knew something was going on with the two men but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. _'__Is it me?__'_ She thought, chewing her bottom lip, as Dean reached back with a bag of food.

"One order of fries for the lady," he smiled at her as he shifted gears and sped back to the bunker, pulling into the garage. She studied the two of them as she ate and got out of the car, convinced whatever was bothering them would come out eventually.

"Welcome home," Sam smiled and held the door for her and Dean.

"Do you guys even live in here? It looks identical," she commented as she shoved a handful of fries in her mouth.

"What kind of a question is that, you know we do," Dean

"Yeah but literally nothing has moved, do you not get bored with your surroundings?" she grinned and ate.

"We don't feel the need to do a lot of moving around, it's the closest thing to a house we've had in a very long time," Dean reminded her.

"Right. I gotchya, I'm sorry," she apologized quietly and finished the food in the bag.

"Feel better? More awake?" Dean asked, resting a hand on the small of her back. She relaxed at the feel of his touch.

"I feel a lot better. Time to get back into the game," she grinned. "So what the hell's been going on?"

"Let's just say we've been working around the clock and we've barely scratched the surface," Sam admitted sheepishly.

"Well it's a good thing you've got me back then," she grinned. Dean couldn't help but smile. She was so smug but at least she could back it up with her skill.

"You might wanna take a little bit of time getting back into the swing of things," Dean suggested.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shooting him a look.

"I just mean you've been out of the game for a while, you gotta make sure you're going to be able to take these things out without getting hurt."

"You think I'm not ready," she replied, staring at the floor.

"It's not that. Of course I think you're ready. I just mean, make sure you're still a killer shot," his eyes searched hers for understanding. After a few minutes she sighed.

"Fine, I'll make sure my skills are up to par before I go in guns 'a' blazing," she waved her arms for emphasis.

"Thank you," he muttered, as he pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to her hair.

"Dean are you sure you're okay?" she asked, placing her hands on his cheeks.

"You just have no idea how happy I am that you're alive."

"I'm not going anywhere. We're gonna fix the monster problem, then we're gonna fix the Crowley problem, and we're gonna have fun doing it," she smiled, reassuring him that she was in fact alright.

"Good…Because we've got a lot of work to do."


End file.
